ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Analyse:Die Schildkröte als Personifikation der Natur
Da der Film Die rote Schildkröte von Michaël Dudok de Wit keine Dialoge enthält, gibt es viele Interpretationen. Doch dieser Deutungsversuch findet am meisten Anklang: Die rote Schildkröte steht symbolisch für die NaturThe Red Turtle - what is your reading? (spoilers) (eng.), www.reddit.com, Eine Sammlung unter Interpretationen, abgerufen 20. Juli 2017.. Die Beziehung zwischen dem Schiffbrüchigen und der Schildkröte beschreibt, wie der Mensch mit der Natur umgeht und sich daran anpassen kann. Warum ist diese Sichtweise im Internet so populär? Die Landschaft und das Leben auf der Insel thumb|Der Bambuswald auf der Insel zeigt die Detail-verliebheit der Animatoren. Der Zeichenstil ist eine Mischung aus westliche und japanische Kunst. So sind im Film Elemente aus und zu findenStudio Ghibli's The Red Turtle is a wordless wonder - review (eng.), Robbie Collin, www.telegraph.co.uk, abgerufen 20. Juli 2017. Neben der detaillierte Zeichnung der Landschaft, rückt auch das tägliche Leben auf der verlassene Insel in den Mittelpunkt. Im Film wird beispielsweise gezeigt, wie erbarmungslos die Natur sein kann. So frisst eine Krabbe einen Fisch, der nach der Ebbe am Strand liegen bleibt. Die Krabbe wiederrum wird von einer Möwe gefressen, wenn sie sich nicht schnell genug in ihre Grube fliehen kann. Die Natur selbst wird in einer Schildkröte personifiziert. Wie kommen die Leute auf so eine Idee? Die Schildkröte als Personifikation der Natur thumb|Diese Schildkröte ist die personifizierte Natur. Die Schildkröten leben in der unendliche Weite des Ozeans, ohne groß ihre Umwelt maßgebend zu verändern, wie die Menschen es tun. Sie leben in Harmonie mit der Natur. Sie können hunderte Jahre alt werden, sogar älter als der Mensch. Dadurch erscheinen sie unsterblich zu sein. Sie tun kein Mensch etwas an, wodurch sie friedlich wirken. Ihr Panzer ist schön anzusehen und doch wirken sie mit ihrem reptilhaften Kopf fremdartig. Sie sind geheimnisvolle Wesen.The Red Turtle: Director Michael Dudok de Wit on his unique collaboration with Studio Ghibli (eng.), Clarisse Loughrey, www.independent.co.uk, abgerufen 20. Juli 2017 Der Schiffbrüchige ist der „Laune“ der Natur ausgesetzt. Er kann es sich nicht aussuchen auf hoher See in einem Sturm zu geraten und dann auf der Insel angespült zu werden. Auch kann er es sich nicht aussuchen, dass ein Tsunami die Insel überschwemmt. Der Mensch ist nicht Herr über der Natur. Er ist gezwungen sich ihr anzupassen, wenn er überleben will. An den Schicksalsschlägen des Protagonisten ist zu erkennen, dass das Leben nicht immer einfach istThe Red Turtle Movie Review (2016) | The Speechless Leaves You Speechless (eng.), Scottshak, straightfromamovie.com, abgerufen 20. Juli 2017. Die Kunst des Lebens thumb|Plötzlich war die Frau da. Eine Überraschung im Leben. Dadurch, dass der Protagonist sich wie ein Mensch verhält, können die Zuschauer sich in ihm hineinversetzen. Denn das Leben ist nicht immer einfach und sie hält Überraschungen bereit. So auch beim Schiffbrüchigen, der seine Augen reibt, als er statt der roten Schildkröte die rothaarige Frau sieht. Nur weil die Zuschauer sich in den Schiffbrüchigen hineinversetzen können, ist die Grundlage für die Interpration gelegt: Das Verhältnis zwischen der rothaarige Frau und dem Schiffbrüchigen ist eine Metapher, dass der Mensch nur zufrieden leben kann, wenn er sich auf die Natur (oder den Lebensumständen) einlassen kann. Kurzgefasst: Die Kunst des Lebens besteht darin, mit Lebensumständen, die man sich selbst nicht aussuchen kann, umgehen zu können bzw. mit der rote Schildkröte ein erfüllendes Leben führen zu können. Dies ist besonders im ersten Teil des Films deutlich. Das Leben mit der Natur thumb|er kann sich damit nicht abfinden einsam zu sein. Der Schiffbrüchige hat versucht die Insel zu verlassen, weil er sich nicht damit abfinden kann einsam auf einer Insel zu leben. Hier zeigt sich auch, dass der Mensch ein soziales Wesen ist und die Nähe der Mitmenschen sucht. Auch sein Sohn sehnt sich nach Gesellschaft. Daher verlässt er die Insel. Als der Vater die Insel auf einem Floß verlassen will, wird es von der roten Schildkröte zerstört. Hier wird argumentiert, dass die Schildkröte den Mann vor einem Sturm bewahren will. Schließlich ist er durch einen Sturm auf die Insel geraten. Sie will ihm nur Gutes tun. Jedoch steht dies im Widerspruch, dass sie ihren Sohn ziehen lässt. Sie hätte auch den Mann auf ihrem Panzer zur nächsten Zivilisation schwimmen können. Der Tod der Schildkröte thumb|Hass und Frustration. Der Schiffbrüchige ist frustriert, da sein Floß dreimal zerstört wurde. Er lässt sogar seine Wut an der Schildkröte aus, als sie auf die Insel krabbelt. Jedoch zeigt er Reue, dass er die Schildkröte getötet hat. Denn ihr Panzer hat ein Riss und sie sieht bleich aus. Er träumt sogar davon, dass sie in den Himmel auffährt. Doch ist die Schildkröte wirklich tot? Wenn sie wirklich tot wäre, warum kümmert der Schiffbrüchige um sie? Vielleicht tat er es aus Selbstmitleid und Reue. Wenn sie wirklich tot ist, wie kann sie sich dann in eine Frau verwandeln? Ihr seht, dass Frauen sowohl im realen Leben, als auch in Filmen ein Rätsel sind (vor allem für Männer). Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass Frauen einen positiven Effekt auf Männer haben können wie z.B. beim Schiffbrüchigen, der sich umso mehr um die Schildkröte kümmert, als sie sich in eine Frau verwandelt hat (was Männer für Frauen nicht alles tun). Der Schiffbrüchige gibt den Bau seines vierten Floß auf und er lebt mit seiner Frau. Er hat sich damit abgefunden auf der Insel zu leben. Mit seiner Familie verbringt er eine glückliche Zeit auf der Insel, bis der Tod sie scheidet. Fazit - Die Schildkröte ist ein Fabelwesen thumb|Sie vergibt ihm. Auch wenn es die populärste Meinung ist, dass die Schildkröte die Natur personifiziert und ihre Beziehung mit dem Schiffbrüchigen das Verhältnis zwischen Mensch und Natur darstellt, ist ziemlich wage. Sie setzt voraus, dass die Schildkröte ein Tier ist. Dies steht im Widerspruch, dass die Schildkröte sehr wohl Gefühle hat. So streicht sie ihrem Mann über das Gesicht, als Zeichen der Vergebung, dass er sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung auf der Insel angegriffen hat. Die Natur kümmert sich nicht über die Gefühle der Menschen. Auch ist die Interpretation, warum die Schildkröte überhaupt die Flöße zerstört hat nicht hinreichend. Da im Film keine Dialoge existieren, wird dem Zuschauer auch nicht vermittelt, warum die Schildkröte sowas macht. Die Schildkröte unterliegt Naturgesetzen, muss essen und trinken, wie die Menschen auch. Aus diesem Kontext ist sie nur ein Teil der Natur. Sie ist kein gewöhnliches „Tier“, sondern ein magisches Wesen, die sich in einem Menschen verwandeln kann und auch menschliche Gefühle besitzt. Solche Wesen findet man in Märchen und Erzählungen, vor allem in der japanischen Kultur. Es gibt viele Interpretationen des Films. Jedoch sind sich alle einig: Der Film zeigt das Leben eines Schiffbrüchigen und einer roten Schildkröte, die seine Frau wurde. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Die rote Schildkröte Kategorie:Analyse